Shwarma with salt and Pepper
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: Challenge: "What- what just happened?" Clint blinked, looking at Natasha pointedly who put on an innocent façade. "Pepper Potts? Oh- my apologize, she's also Tony's girlfriend."


**_This was a challenge requested by one of my readers, that Pepper meets the Avengers._**

**_Who am i to refuse? _**

**_Send me a challenge and i shall try my best to fufill it for you. (Oneshots only please)_**

* * *

Eating Shwarma was an odd thing.

It was dead silent, for one. It seemed to become a weakly thing. Every Tuesday they would get together from doing various activities to go to a rundown home owned business where flustered owners would hand over more and more greasy meat to the Avengers, who ate it in silence.

It must have been a respect thing. Respect the Shwarma.

So, during the awkward quiet Shwarma eating of their second night, they were alarmed when the door to the small shop swung open with such a force, there was a high chance that the door stopper had impaled itself on the plaster.

They abandoned their Shwarma, jumping to their feet, Clint reaching for his bow before mentally slapping himself for leaving it at the Avenger Tower- Natasha tossed one of her guns over while Thor unclipped trusty Mjolnir from his pant loop while Steve just lifted his arms for a hand to hand fight.

They froze when instead of heavy lumbering steps; the sharp click of heels on tile was heard.

"Oh, hello Pepper." Natasha greeted once said heels came into view, causing a gulp on Tony's part, who had still refused to turn and look at the door.

"Oh, hello Natali- Natasha, my mistake." Pepper smiled, a small tugging smile as her sharp eyes immediately shot to Tony, who was swallowing thickly, sitting at the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I intruding? I can come back another time?" Pepper trailed off, the others now relaxing slightly.

"No, it is okay, Ma'am. We were just about finished." Steve smiled, and Pepper traded him her business smile, walking with those sharp sounding heels as she walked over to Tony, crossed her arms, and just…stood.

"Who is she?" Clint mouthed to Natasha, who smirked at his obvious unknowing abilities on Pepper.

"She's the CEO of Stark Industries and Tony's personal assistant." Natasha described back in a mouth before plucking the gun from Clint's grip and giving him a small whack on his arm just for emphasis on the 'I'm-not-giving-you-my-gun-again' point.

"So…You know Tony?" Bruce asked in the quiet silence that the shop had, even Thor became quiet, thoughtfully chewing while he watched the display.

"Oh, yes I know him. I'm Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries." She introduced, holding out a hand.

"Bruce Banner. Tony is insistent with us living in his tower, so we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other." Bruce mentioned, and took a glance at Tony, who now looked very small…

"Ah yes…Tony…" She stated, and her crossed arms returned as she gave a sharp glare that even made Natasha impressed.

"…Pep…" Tony greeted, looking around the table before picking up an untouched Shwarma wrap and offering it as a peace offering.

"Shwarma?"

"…I just flew from across the world, seeing you fighting aliens, take a missile on your back into space, and you offer me _greasy meat?"_

Tony paused as if just realizing just how horrible Shwarma sounded before lifting Clint's coke as a substitute.

"Coke?"

"Err- that's mine." Clint muttered, snatching his coke out of the now almost terrified Tony Stark.

"…Tony…May I speak to you for a second outside?" She asked, and before Tony could respond or drag anyone else into his way for help, Pepper took a handful of his hair and pulled him out while he childishly winced and dragged along.

"…What just happened?" Steve blinked, and Natasha smirked, looking around the corner where Tony and Pepper vanished.

"It's going to get better." She smirked, taking a drink from Clint's coke, who knew better then to object.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!"

"…Edward?" Clint snorted into his coke, Bruce exchanging a similar smile as he looked away, having heard about Pepper from Tony first hand.

"What were you _thinking_, flying into space with a missile-"

"….Um…It was a nuke-"

"FLYING INTO SPACE WITH A NUKE! If you _ever_ do something like that again, Jarvis and I will make sure you will _never ever_ fly in those suits _again."_

It was silent a few moments before they heard a sudden noise of Tony making a break for it.

He dashed around the corner, hair askew and eyes alit as he slammed into the table, hand extended towards Bruce.

"Keys! Keys keys ke- Pepper! No!" Tony yelped as Pepper stalked over, hands clenched in fists as she grabbed Tony once again and attempted to drag him off.

"No! Bruce! Help me! I can't die I'm too handsome to die!"

"Anthony- get your butt over here." Pepper huffed, tugging one last time.

"I don't get why you're so mad at me-"

"Because you took a _nuclear missile into space!"_

Pepper shrieked, and at that moment, Thor felt an intense desire to curl into a ball and hide.

"I've done this stuff before Peps!"

"That's exactly my point!" Pepper shouted, but it seemed as soon as those words parted she slouched, sighing and looking worried instead of angry all of the sudden.

Tony felt a tidal wave of a little monster he called guilt, and swallowed thickly, wrapping one arm around her while completely ignoring the rest of his team that watched in silent surprise, shock, or humor.

"Come on Pep's, you know me. I'm not going to just fall apart on ya'." Tony tried to joke, and instead she sniffled once, before turning and burying her face in his chest, causing him to seize motions in alarm.

She then said something that was muffled by the shirt she currently had her face pressed into, so Tony gently guided her chin up so she could say something he could understand.

"What were you going to say in that phone call?" She repeated eyes glassy and causing Tony's mouth to dry up as he scrambled for words.

"I-"He swallowed, _'The wittiest man on earth and some unknown quadrant of space has run out of words…only you Pep.'_

"I nearly killed myself when I saw that message- I thought that you were going and not coming back! Or that you'd die or something!" She cried out, once again burying her head in his chest.

"Pepper, you know me, I don't die easy." He offered, giving a weak smile, and suddenly Pepper's sad face turned angry once more.

"You better not." She growled, eyes full of fire, "Because if you do, I'll resurrect you just to kill you mysel-" She stopped talking at the other occupation her mouth and lips were doing.

Clint and Steve blinked, looking at each other in confusion while Thor chuckled under his breath. Bruce had a small smile on his face and Natasha smirked ever so slightly, while sipping the nearly finished coke.

"What- what just happened?" Clint blinked, looking at Natasha pointedly who put on an innocent façade.

"Pepper Potts? Oh- my apologize, she's also Tony's girlfriend."

Steve and Clint stared, looking at Natasha and at the spot where Tony and Pepper were, before vanishing for the car.

"…Hey! We only brought one car!"

"I flew a jet here, Clint."

"…Oh…"

* * *

**Review!**

**~Oceanbreeze7**


End file.
